


You are my home

by Calzopelios



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kara is helping her figure it out, Lena teleports at random times to wherever Kara is, Science, Smut, Spoiler they fall in love, SuperCorp, Teleportation, bed sharing, lots of bed sharing, lots of fluff, supergirl reveal, yes wherever wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzopelios/pseuds/Calzopelios
Summary: Something goes wrong with the molecular machine Lena was building. Her own molecules somehow collapsed on themselves, making her body teleport randomly; or maybe not that randomly, as she almost only teleports to wherever Kara is.Sets approximately in season 3 or 4; Lena doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 61
Kudos: 590





	1. The smell of potstickers

When Lena opened her eyes, everything was dark. She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything. All she could feel was her own body, and how much it hurt. Every inch of her skin was burning as if she had just been sent to hell; and yet, she couldn’t move. Very slowly, the pain started to fade away, and she tried to open her eyes. Her ears started to ring, with a high pitched sound that made her head spin. When, finally, her body had seemed to have calmed down, her eyes opened. She was starring at a white ceiling, and could feel the cold hard floor against her back. Once all of her senses had come back to her, she sat up. She was in her laboratory, which was a complete mess. The machine she had been working on, meant to study molecules and their interactions with each other, had fallen down and rolled over on the floor until it was ripped to pieces.

“Fuck”, Lena muttered to herself.

She had been working on this machine for months, and she was so close to making a big discovery. Frustrated, she stood up and cleaned up as much as she could, but left the broken machine in place, too angry at herself that she had failed, again. Once most of the mess was cleaned, she sank into her desk chair and sighed. She started to question what had gone wrong. She had done every calculation right, every measurement, every movement. It _should_ have worked. And what happened that was so violent that it made her collapse on the floor? She wished she had an explanation, but for the first time, she didn’t have one. She called it a day and headed home.

Keys turned in the door, and Lena let out a sigh when she finally entered her apartment. It felt nice to be home, and she felt terribly tired after her failed experience today. All she wanted was a good night of sleep. She made her way directly to her bedroom, but as soon as she stepped in the door, her entire body felt numb. She was frozen in place, her mouth half open in shock, incapable of moving. The room started to spin, and she thought she was going to fall on her knees, but her body stayed still, and she stayed standing up. She closed her eyes, incapable of looking at the room which was now spinning very fast. Her breathing stopped for a second, her entire body was shaking, everything around her kept spinning and spinning until, suddenly, everything was still. She slowly opened her eyes, but all she could see was fog. She tried to move, but her body was still frozen in place. The fog started to lift slowly, and she managed to see the shape of a room, with a couch. She smelled potstickers, and heard voices that seemed to be coming from a television. She still couldn't exactly see the entire room, but overall it seemed very familiar. The room, plus the smell… It was reminding her of someone, but her mind was empty. As quickly as the room appeared, it disappeared. Everything started to spin again, and Lena held her breath and closed her eyes, incapable of doing anything else. Seconds passed, without her being able do to anything, and then everything stopped. The weird feeling that was enveloping her all this time went away, and her muscles stopped working. She fell on her knees, her eyes shut open as she took a deep breath, which felt like she had been holding it for two minutes. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. With her hands she found the bottom of her bed, and crawled on it, eyes still closed. Her head touched the pillow, and everything went dark.

* * *

Kara had had an exhausting day. Nothing out of the ordinary, really, but today had seemed to be one of those day, where the bad guys just never stopped coming, and from the moment she woke up to the moment she opened her apartment door that evening, she had taken no break. She almost let out a moan when she stripped from her Supergirl suit and folded it before putting it under her bed. Not the best hiding place, but it came in handy when she was woken up in the middle of the night to stop a bad guy. She took a hot shower before laying on the couch with her potstickers and blanket, as she turned the TV on. She was enjoying finally getting some time alone, in her quiet apartment, just eating her favourite food and watching a random show on TV. Something suddenly caught her attention, on the right side of the TV, close to the entrance of her bedroom. It looked like the surroundings were… moving, as if space was distorting on this specific spot. For a second, she thought she had seen a shadow, almost like a human, but, as quickly as it appeared, the almost transparent shape disappeared, and the distorting spot in her apartment was nowhere to be seen. Kara blinked a few times, making sure she had not dreamt. The weird shape had appeared without making a noise, and seemed harmless.

“I am just hallucinating because I am exhausted”, Kara said to herself out loud.

She turned the TV off and quickly finished her potstickers, stood up and turned all the lights off and finally laid in her bed for a well deserved night of sleep, trying not to think about what had just happened.

* * *

When Lena woke up, she had one of the biggest headache. She was still wearing her day clothes, and all the lights were turned on. She looked at the clock on her night stand; it was past 3am. She felt terribly hungry, and tried to recall what had happened. Her experiment with molecules had failed, she had come home and fallen asleep right away, and had the strangest dream about a small apartment and the smell of potstickers… Or had the dream happened before she fell on her bed? No, that wasn’t right. She stood up slowly, feeling that her entire body hurt. She got to the fridge and grabbed the first thing she found, before eating it and trying to remember her dream. It had been so uncomfortable, everything kept spinning and she couldn’t move. Then she was in this foggy apartment, with a TV on and the smell of potstickers…

“Kara!” Lena let out.

She remembered. She had been in Kara’s apartment. But why? Well, she was her best friend, and she had been in that apartment numerous time. It could have just been like any other dream. But given what had happened that day, she wasn’t sure about anything any more. She put her food away, took off her clothes and turned off the lights, before slipping under the covers to finish her night.

The second time Lena woke up, the sun was out. One look at the clock and she realized she was late for a meeting at work. She stood up quickly, too quickly, because her headache immediately came back. It wasn’t as bad as it used to during the night, but still, she decided to call Jess, her secretary, to cancel the meeting. Slowly bur surely, she made her way to the bathroom, taking a shower at the most perfect temperature, hoping it would make the headache go away. Sadly, it didn’t work, and she spent all day in bed, alternatively napping or doing researches on what was happening to her. It was vain, and the day went by pretty fast. She fell asleep that night with that weird feeling on her chest, the feeling that something was not right, mixed with fear, and emptiness.

The next day, she came back to work, as if everything was fine, and started to work on new projects, doing paperwork, hosting meetings… Everything but touching her broken machine. She kept that routine up for three days. She kept herself busy with work, not seeing anybody, and most importantly, totally ignoring her broken machine, hoping that denial would bring everything back to normal. On the third day, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**[Kara, 5:36pm]**

_Hey! Is everything ok? I haven’t heard from you in three days, and you haven’t answered my last text… Are you okay?_

Lena smiled as she read the text. Everything around her was a mess, but somehow Kara was worried about her – the only one worried about her. She frowned at _“my last text”_. She scrolled up a little to see the text her best friend was talking about. It was from four days ago, the day her machine exploded.

“ _Still up for that lunch date tomorrow?”_

Oh, of course Kara was asking her to have lunch with her. But why in the world didn’t Lena reply? She looked at the time. **7:30pm** . Approximately at the time her machine broke down. _Oh_. She quickly typed her answer.

**[Lena, 5:39pm]**

_Hey Kara. I am okay, don’t worry. I am sorry I ghosted you, I have been really busy with work. Lunch tomorrow? On me._

She didn’t have to wait too long for an answer.

**[Kara, 5:4 0 pm]**

_Hi! Glad to hear you’re okay. Lunch tomorrow, sounds good!! :)_

Lena smiled at the smiley; she loved how Kara could always be in a good mood. She put her phone back in her pocket, and sighed. Kara. It had always amazed her how much affection she had for her. She had been raised to be cold, and to work alone. And yet, Kara had managed to chip away at her armour with her warmth and her earnestness. She shook her head and got back to work. She started to glance at the machine, as she was working. By 7pm, she decided it was time to head home. She looked one last time at the machine, and decided that tomorrow morning she would put an end to this denial, and try to fix it.

The next morning, as planned, she entered her lab and went straight for the machine. She was excited for her lunch at Kara’s place, and thought that if she worked enough this morning, she would actually deserve the lunch. The machine wasn’t big, and she managed to put it back up by herself. She had put all of the broken pieces in a box, and started to work on that. Once all of the pieces were fixed, it was around 11am, and she decided to take a break before putting them back on the machine. She sat down on her chair, got a glass of water and stared in silence at her failed experiment. It must have triggered something, because she suddenly felt weird, like she was going to pass out. She put her glass down, and stood still on her chair, trying to recollect herself. Slowly, the room started to spin, and she understood what was happening. This time, she kept her eyes open. The fear that took over her body the first time it had happened was still there, but she felt like she could control it this time. The room span faster and faster, until it disappeared and became a heavy fog, like the one she saw in what seemed to be Kara’s apartment, last time. She felt her body leave the chair, like if she was floating. No matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Kara had cleaned her apartment from top to bottom waiting for Lena. She hadn’t seen her best friend in three days – which felt like an eternity for her. She didn’t want Lena to think Kara was living in a messy apartment (which she was, most of the time). It was around 11am when the blurry shape appeared next to her television again. She stood still, at a safe distance, observing the shape. Space was distorting again around the shadow, and the said shadow was becoming more and more visible. Kara used her x-ray vision to see if she could figure out what was in that shape, and her mouth fell open when she realized it was a body that had just entered her apartment. She didn’t know if it was a threat or not, but she wouldn’t have had time to put her suit on anyway, so she just kept her distance. Quickly, the shadow lightened, and the blurry spot slowly became a visible human body. The white skin, the dark long hair, and finally the entire body appeared. It was a woman. Her eyes were shut close, and her face was still a little too blurry for Kara to figure out who it was. All she knew was that she seemed unconscious. The silent shape continued to grow more visible, until it was perfectly evident that someone had just teleported in Kara’s apartment. The distorted space around the woman fell back into place, and the woman who was floating in the middle of it started to fall down. Using her super speed, Kara rushed to her, as she was obviously not here to hurt the blond woman. Once the brunette in her arms, Kara gasped as she realised it was Lena.

“Lena!” she called. “Lena? Can you hear me?”

The brunette was unconscious in Kara’s arm, and the hero started to panic. She put her arms behind Lena’s back and legs and carried her to her own bed. She stared at her best friend on her bed, checked her pulse and breathing. Her own heart was beating hard against her chest, and she hesitated to call the DEO, or at least Alex. She decided not to, and sat at the bottom of the bed, waiting.

When Lena woke up, she had a headache again, which made her grunt as she brought her hand to her forehead. The headaches she was getting were less and less painful, but still, they were painful. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kara sitting next to her legs, on the side of the bed.

“Kara?” she asked. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Kara was smiling softly at her, relieved that her friend was okay.

“Well, actually, look around.”

Lena did. She wasn’t in her apartment, she was in Kara’s.

“What… what am I doing in your apartment Kara?”

“I don’t actually know. I thought you could tell me. You just… appeared.”

“Appeared? What do you mean?”

“Well, a weird blurry spot appeared in my apartment, like a space distortion, then a shadow in the middle, which was a human body, and, it was you. That is all I know. Oh, also something similar happened three days ago, but I didn’t get to see a full human form, just a blurry shape.”

Lena listened quietly as the pieces were slowly coming together.

“What were you eating three days ago when the shape appeared?” Lena asked.

“What? What does this have to do with anything, I’m lost.”

“Just answer. What were you eating?”

“Mmh, I believe it was potstickers.”

Lena’s entire body froze, and panic rushed over her. Kara immediately noticed.

“Lena? Lena are you okay? Talk to me.”

She grabbed her hand, and it seemed to have brought Lena back to reality. She looked up to meet Kara’s worried gaze. She hold tight on her friend’s hand and took a deep breath. Then she explained everything. How she was studying molecules and built a machine that exploded on her, how she got that weird feeling and passed out before “waking up” in Kara’s apartment, smelling potstickers. And how she was there, now, after manipulating the machine again. Telling her story out loud, Lena realize how crazy it all sounded. But Kara, being Supergirl, had heard crazier stories – not that Lena knew.

“I see”, she said, once Lena was done.

“Do you believe me?” Lena asked, worried.

“Of course I believe you! This whole story is… crazy, but it matches up with what I experienced three days ago, and I did see you appear on my living room floor, so...”

“So...” Lena echoed.

They stayed quiet for a second, still holding hands, letting it all sink it.

“So”, Kara finally said, “you can teleport”

“I can teleport.” She paused. “But apparently I cannot choose when that happens, and where I land. It makes it all very… scary”, she admitted.

“Hey”, Kara said, grabbing Lena’s second hand. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re not alone. We’re gonna figure this out.”

“Will you help me?” Lena asked, holding Kara’s soft gaze.

“I will, Lena. Do you want to go to the DEO?”

“No”, she answered firmly. “They’re gonna lock me up until they figure it out, and a Luthor teleporting, well, that’s not a good thing.”

“Enough with the Luthor name, you know we’re past that.”

Lena nodded. Kara had a point.

“Yes. But still, don’t bring me to the DEO, please. I started this in the first place, I’m sure I’ll find the answer. With your help, if you agree.”

“Of course I agree. And okay, no DEO. But if it doesn’t work, and you end up getting hurt, I’m calling Alex right away. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Kara smiled softly and squeezed Lena’s hands before letting them go.

“Well,” Kara spoke, “you were supposed to come for lunch. And you’re here, so… Milady, would you like to have lunch?”

Lena laughed, making Kara chest feel warm, as it always did when Lena laughed, and she nodded.

“With pleasure, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of description, but I felt like it was important for the story.
> 
> I am no scientist, I’m sorry if some things don’t add up! I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but well, this is science fiction, so…
> 
> Yes Jess the secretary is here because I love her and miss her.
> 
> Rated T for now but might get upgraded to M in the future.
> 
> I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought!


	2. The thread

“...and then he slapped the article on my desk and told me to start over.”

“No!”

“Yes! I swear, someday I’m gonna snap.”

“Snap Snapper, got you.”

“Wow, I didn’t know Lena Luthor was into puns now!”

Lena laughed. Of course she was capable of making puns. Kara was laughing too. It felt great for the both of them to get to spend time with their best friend. It almost felt like Lena wasn’t in mortal danger as she was teleporting herself without controlling it. The brunette was done laughing, and she let out a sigh as she looked at Kara. She put her hand on the table, moving it towards the blonde.

“I’m so glad I have you”, she spoke.

Kara smiled softly, and put her body forward to place her hand on Lena’s.

“Lena… You know I’ll always be there for you.”

“I know. Thank you. And the same goes to you.”

“I know.”

They smiled again, holding each other’s gaze. Lena’s stomach suddenly felt tight, and she let go of Kara’s hand and looked down.

“Well”, she said before clearing her throat. “Thank you for having me for lunch. Especially since I said it was gonna be on me!”

“Ah that’s fine, I like cooking anyway, even if I’m bad at it.”

“You’re getting better and better, I assure you,” Lena said, smiling.

“Well thank you.”

Lena cleared her throat once more. She didn’t really want to leave.

“Thank _you_ ”, she said, emphasising on ‘ _you’_ , “for helping me with that… problem. I hope it won’t happen again.”

“You’re very welcome, and please, if it happens again, just tell me, okay?”

“I will. I promise.”

“Perfect. Come here.”

Kara stood up and opened her arms, and Lena welcomed the warm hug. They parted and the brunette looked down again, smiling, before looking up to Kara.

“See you Kara.”

“See you Lena.”

* * *

The next day, Lena was on a day off. She was still looking at some paper work, sat at her desk. She had been working for only an hour, and her mind had started to wander. She was thinking about Kara, about their lunch date, and how she took care of her when she passed out at her apartment. She reached for her phone on her desk in order to send a text to Kara, and realised she had forgotten it on the couch. She was about to stand up, but her body stayed glued to the chair.

“Here we go again”, she sighed.

Eyes still open, she saw her body levitate, fog appear, then disappear, and suddenly she was on the couch in her living room. Her eyes and forehead hurt slightly, but it was nowhere near her previous headache.

“That’s odd”, she said to herself. She only had to stretch her arm to grab her phone. She immediately texted Kara, as she had initially planned.

**[Lena, 3:24pm]**

_I teleported again, only from my desk to my couch. No big headache this time, so I’m guessing it was because I did not go very far. What do you think?”_

**[Kara, 3:26pm]**

_Wow! So are you okay? And I agree. Maybe the farther you go, the more your body is in a state of shock, and you get headaches. Or maybe your body is slowly getting used to this whole teleportation thing, and after a while it’s not gonna hurt anymore._

**[Lena, 3:27pm]**

_I am okay, don’t worry. And yes, I think you might be right._

**[Kara, 3:28pm]**

_Great. Tell me if there is anything I can do to help._

**[Lena, 3:28pm]**

_I will, thank you._

**[Kara, 3:28pm]**

_Anytime :)_

Lena smiled at the smiley, again. After putting the phone down, she stretched her arms above her head, sighed, and massaged her temples with her fingers.

* * *

It had been two days with no teleportation, and Lena was both relieved and frustrated. She wanted to experience more, to know more. She went down to her lab, where she had finally fixed her broken machine. She thought that maybe touching the machine would trigger a teleportation. It was vain. Even more frustrated, she made a dark coffee, got mad at Jess for speaking to her while she was drinking her coffee, apologised, and felt even worse. She put her coffee down and sighed. She really needed a hug. She started to wonder if she could just crash at Kara’s place and ask for one. Before making a decision, her body froze. She couldn’t help but smile, and she mentally prepared herself for another teleportation.

When the fog lifted, she was sitting on Kara’s couch. She brought her hands to her head in a reflex, but she wasn’t in pain. Her eyes just felt sore, but she seemed fine. Content, she stood up. Kara was in the kitchen, her back facing Lena; she had not heard her.

“Kara?” Lena called.

The blonde jumped and almost dropped the bucket of ice cream she was holding.

“Jesus Lena! You almost gave me a heart attack there.”

“Sorry, I obviously didn’t mean to. Are you okay?”

“Yes yes I am, the big question is, are you?”

“Weirdly, yes. I don’t have a headache.”

“Great. Super great.”

She put the bucket back in the freezer and walked to the couch where she sat next to Lena.

“I had an idea”, the blonde said.

“I don’t like that excited look on your face. What is it.”

“What if you could control it? The teleportation?”

“Okay, go ahead”, Lena said, nodding.

“Alex told me about an alien at the DEO who was capable of teleporting. He told her how he had learned to control his power when he was young, and I think that could work for you.”

“Okay. I am sceptical, but okay, hit me.”

“Great. Can you stand up?”

Lena did.

“Now I’m going to go a little further away”, Kara continued, “let’s say on the other side of the room, that shouldn’t be too far.”

“Yes, you live in a small apartment.”

“Not everyone is a billionaire, babe.”

Lena chuckled and nodded.

“All right”, she said, “what’s next?”

“Well”, Kara answered, “close your eyes, and try to picture where you want to go. In this case, to _whom_ you want to go: me.”

Lena did as she was told, but nothing happened.

“Okay”, Kara continued, “Now imagine there is a line between you and me, like a thread that is linking us. And imagine you are instantly going to that other side of the thread, where I am.”

Lena took a deep breath, eyes still closed, and Kara, with her super hearing, could perceive her heartbeat accelerate. She saw Lena’s feet leave the floor, and suddenly Lena disappeared. Half a second later a body fell in front of the blond, making her almost fall over. She caught Lena who was struggling to stand up.

“You did it” Kara congratulated her.

Lena opened her eyes, holding Kara’s arms, her face centimetres away from hers.

“I did it.”

She was breathing heavily. Kara put a strand of black hair back behind her ear, and Lena looked up.

“I would have never been able to do it without you. Thank you.”

“It’s okay Lena, I’m your friend. I’m here for you.”

Lena’s heart clenched in her chest for a second when she heard the word “friend”. She nodded.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it again”, she admitted.

“That’s okay”, Kara answered, “You’ll practice and get better, it’s normal.”

“You’re probably right. I still don’t know if I want it to go away actually.”

“Do you?”

“I mean, it’s a problem, but, if I have this… power, shouldn’t I consider it a gift? And keep it? I mean, having a super power seems cool.”

“Yes it’s… it seems...”

Kara bit her lips. She wanted to tell Lena about Supergirl now more than ever. But she couldn't put another weight on her shoulders. Not now. She let go of Lena’s arms and walked towards the freezer.

“Ice cream?”

* * *

After the teleportation at Kara’s, Lena had tried to teleport again. She had done it from her desk to her couch last time, how hard could it be to do it from her living room to her bedroom now. No matter how hard she tried to picture the thread, and tried to make her body move, nothing worked. She thought that maybe she had done enough teleportation for today, two times being a lot, and that her body needed to rest. Still a little frustrated, but feeling better, she went to bed early.

Kara, in her bed, was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Lena. She hoped that her power wouldn’t hurt her, but most importantly, she was trying to think of a way to tell Lena she was Supergirl. She had been wanting to tell her for months, even years. But it never seemed to be the right time. Maybe because there was no right time, and that she should just do it, right now. Especially with Lena having this power now, she was going to be scared, and was going to need someone that understands her, that understands the fear of discovering a power, and being afraid of hurting yourself or people you love. And Kara understood that better than anyone. She rolled from one side of the bed to the other, incapable of falling asleep.

* * *

Days passed, Kara and Lena were still texting each other everyday, and seeing each other as much as they could. Lena’s teleportation power seemed to have went dark, and it had been days without another “accident”. She had tried everything to trigger it, she had thought about the thread, she had focused, but it was always useless. Kara had even helped her, but in vain. So there she was, at 11pm, in her bed, cursing at herself. Anger pushing through her veins, she stood up, but her feet got stuck in her bedsheets and she fell on her knees. For some reason, the impact was quite violent, and, when she looked up, she wasn’t in her penthouse any more. She was in Kara’s apartment. Again. She stood up and walked to the bed, where she sat. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom on the other side of the door next to the bed, so, she waited. When Kara emerged, in her pyjamas, with just her hair still a little wet, she didn’t even look surprised to see Lena.

“Hi”, Lena said.

“Hi. Funny, I was just thinking about you”, Kara let out, with sincerity.

“In the shower?” Lena teased.

It made Kara cheeks go red but she managed to hide it.

“I had just gotten out...”

“I’m joking, Kara.”

“Right.”

She closed the bathroom door, turned off the lights of her room except the lamp on her night stand, and got under the cover, in her bed.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked.

“Sleeping. I had a long day. Please stay here tonight, I don’t want you to call a cab this late, and plus, it’s been a long time since we’ve had a sleepover.”

“Fair point, dear. Good thing I was already wearing my pyjamas.”

“See? Fate.”

She laughed as Lena giggled and slid under the cover.

“Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight Lena.”

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to fall asleep, but both were overthinking. Kara, about how she was going to tell Lena Supergirl’s suit was literally under them, under her bed. She also wondered if she wasn’t developing feelings for her best friend, knowing that she had had a crush on her since the day they met. Lena was thinking about her power, and her new proximity with Kara, now that she was helping her with her teleportation problem. They had bonded even more thanks to this unfortunate event, and Lena couldn’t be happier. Kara coughed, and it made Lena come back to reality. Why think about her best friend when she was literally next to her, in the same bed? Maybe it was because her head was still spinning a little from her last teleportation, but she had a crazy idea. She heard Kara’s breathing slow down, as if she had just fallen asleep. She decided to steady her breathing, like if she had also fallen asleep, and slowly moved her body to the centre of the bed, closer to the blond woman. She just wanted to be close to her, to feel that she wasn’t alone. But in her sleep, Kara must have felt the warm body move closer, because she also moved closer. Too shocked to make any movement, Lena felt a heat coming closer to her back, then she felt breasts, shoulders, and finally a face, touching her back. Then hips collapsed with her lower back, and thighs with her own. And as if that wasn’t enough, one arm went above her body and a hand rested on her stomach. Kara was spooning her. _Great._ Lena had always felt bad about physical proximity, except when it was Kara, somehow. She tried not to think about it too hard, suppressing her feelings. Getting used to this new position, she fell asleep in ten seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes in this story Snapper is still the editor in chief at Catco.
> 
> This chapter was slightly shorter than the first one, but there was more action. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for your comments on the first chapter, it meant a lot. I hope you liked this one too!


	3. Nice underwear

When Kara woke up, she felt the most comfortable she had felt in weeks. Slowly getting used to her surroundings, she felt a heat coming from her chest, like if a human body was touching it... She opened her eyes in a second, only to realize she was spooning Lena. Her best friend. In her bed. She bit her lips, feeling quite uncomfortable for having moved in her sleep without her knowing, without Lena knowing. But, as she was analysing the position of her body, she realised that she had one hand on Lena’s stomach, and that a hand was over her hand. Lena’s. Kara blushed vividly, and something in her stomach shrunk. How long could she keep that act up? Pretend she didn’t have feelings for her best friend? She sighed, and slowly untangled her body from the brunette’s. They were going to need to talk about this.

When Lena finally woke up, she felt a weird feeling of emptiness when she saw that Kara was out of bed. The feeling quickly left the second she laid eyes on Kara.

“Hi!” the blonde said, with a happy voice.

“Hi”, Lena answered, with her ‘I just woke up’ voice that Kara found adorable.

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did. Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Anytime.”

Kara smiled at her, and Lena returned the smile. She stood up from the bed and sat at the dining room table, where Kara had made breakfast. She took a deep breath.

“I think we need to talk about something.”

Kara’s heat jumped in her chest and her she stopped breathing for a second. Could it be possible that Lena also had feelings for her, and that she was going to tell her, now, in her pyjamas, eating breakfast with her? She mentally slapped herself and sat at the table, in front of Lena. She cleared her throat.

“I’m listening.”

“Well...”

Lena seemed to be struggling. Kara’s heart was racing at its maximum rate at this point.

“I thought about something”, she continued. “Don’t you find it weird that I only teleport to your apartment?”

_Oh_.

“I...” Kara said. “I didn’t really think about that.”

Surely, she wasn’t excepting that, either. Her heartbeat slowed down, but she couldn’t help but feel the taste of disappointment in her mouth.

“But”, she continued, “didn’t you tell me that you had teleported at the other side of your apartment once?”

To this, Lena uncrossed her legs under the table and crossed them again, feeling clearly uncomfortable. Kara got scared once more.

“I did”, Lena answered. “But only because I wanted to sent _you_ a text, and my phone was at the other side of the apartment.”

Both women stayed silence for a few seconds. Taking it all in, Kara opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again to speak.

“So… You think your teleportation has something to do with… me?”

“I don’t know… It could be?”

“But, why?”

“I’m not entirely sure. But surely because you are the only person I trust at a hundred per cent, and my only friend.”

To this, Kara couldn’t help but reach for Lena’s hand and squeeze it.

“Lena...”

She was touched, truly touched. But also she felt sad, so sad that Lena was such a generous and beautiful person, and still, people were pushing her away because of her last name. The brunette looked up to meet her gaze, and it took Kara’s breath away. Her mouth fell open, she tried to say something, but no words came out. She needed to say something. Needed to tell her about how she felt, but most importantly… tell her about Supergirl.

“I also need to tell you something.”

The words had left her mouth before she could think about it. Lena smiled and squeezed her hand.

“I’m listening. You know you can tell me anything.”

Those eyes… So sincere, and that carried so much love… It was too much for Kara. How could she have been lying to this incredible woman for years? But it was too late to back away now. She opened her mouth again, but was cut off by Lena’s phone ringing.

“Please, take it.”

“It can wait Kara, I promise. This is more important. You are more important.”

Kara’s entire heart crushed in her chest, but she insisted.

“It could be something important at work, please take it.”

Lena sighed, but picked up. After a brief conversation, she put the phone down.

“There was an issue at L-Corp, I’m gonna have to go. I am so sorry.”

“No please! Go.”

“We’ll have time to talk about it later, I promise.”

Kara nodded, feeling a big disappointed but still a bit relieved that she couldn’t have told Lena just yet. Denial was comfortable.

* * *

Lena had called her personal cab, and the driver had made no comment about her boss being in her pyjamas – he wouldn’t have done it anyway, not wanting to get fired. She went home, quickly put clothes on, and rushed to L-Corp. Her broken molecular machine had somehow turned on, without Lena having touched it.

“I don’t understand”, she said to Jess, once in her lab. “Has anybody been here?”

“No, Miss Luthor, no one has entered the lab without your permission, not even me. And I checked every security camera, nobody has even entered the building.”

Lena frowned. It made no sense. None of it made sense.

“Thank you Jess, you can go.”

Jess nodded and did as she was told. Once left alone in her lab, Lena put protective glasses on, and a bullet prof jacket. There was no way she was going to let her own invention hurt her again. She reached for the turn off button at the back of the machine, and pressed it. Nothing happened. For a second, she saw herself lift the machine above her head and smash it on the ground. But that was not a good idea, and she knew it. She had thought of something like this happening, thankfully, and had planned a second turn off button, one that was supposed to turn the device off, no matter what. Shaking a little, she reached for that second button and pressed it. A high pitched sound came out of the device, and Lena had not planned that. Paralysed by the sound, all she could do was bring her hands to her ears, and she collapsed on the floor, once again. The whistling stopped, but Lena could still hear it ringing into her ears. Bringing her hands where she could see them, she saw blood coming out of her ears. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was on her couch, in her penthouse, still wearing her glasses and bulletproof jacket. She felt like she could stand up, so she did, and took off all of her gear. Her ears had stopped bleeding, so she went to the bathroom to clean them, and her face, which had been covered in blood as she was laying down. Still shaking, she then sat back on her couch, staring into nothingness, and thought about what had happened. Her machine had hurt her, again, and she had teleported, yet again. She was so frustrated to have no answers, and so tired of getting hurt, again and again. She thought of telling Kara, and as she thought of her, she excepted her body to teleport her to her friend, as it had happened so often lately. But nothing happened. Well, frustration seemed to have been the key word for this past few days. She called Jess to tell her that she had handled the machine, and that she was now taking the rest of the day off.

The day went by with no other issue, and Lena tried to relax. She watched TV and ate chips on the couch. Fuck her diet, she had bigger issues. The next day, she took another day off; the perks of being your own boss. She tried the entire day to teleport, but in vain. She was getting anxious; what if she second explosion of the machine had cancelled her power? She would be relieved, but disappointed, as a lot of times these past days. That night, she took a nice shower and decided to try on a new pair of underwear she had bought before everything started to go crazy. It was pretty simple, just a black lace bra with matching panties. Satisfied, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The second she put her toothbrush back in place, her vision became blurry. _Oh no_ , she thought, n _ot now_. Her body froze, and levitated, until she teleported again. She landed in Kara’s bathroom. In the middle of the evening. In her underwear. Kara was there, in her bath. The foam was covering her body, but Lena could see her collarbone and neck. Both stared at each other, surprised, and a little uncomfortable of the situation. It was Kara who broke the silence.

“Nice underwear.”

Lena blushed, but kept her eyes on Kara’s face. Fine, she’ll play.

“Enjoying the view?” the brunette said.

Of course, of all the words she could have said, this is what came out of her mouth. It was Kara’s turn to blush, and she turned her head away from Lena to hide it. She tried to keep it cool and neutral, like any friend would. _Right?_

“Of course. You are a very beautiful woman.”

Not excepting so much confidence from Kara, the CEO stayed quiet. She cleared her throat.

“Well so are you”, She finally spoke, making Kara slightly blush again. “And I’m gonna let you finish your bath. Sorry.”

“Thank you. And don’t worry.”

She smiled, and Lena smiled back and walked towards the door. Kara spoke before she could leave.

“Oh, by the way, you can take one of my pyjamas in the closet if you want.”

“Thank you.”

She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. What the hell was that? Was Kara flirting with her? Her stomach clenched at the thought. She didn’t mind, and, actually, she enjoyed it. Kara was very important to her, and, not only was she her best friend, but Lena also had a slight crush on her. She opened Kara’s closet, without noting the irony of it, and looked for the pyjamas. She took the simplest she found, a red flannel with matching pants. When Kara emerged from the bathroom, she also was in her pyjamas, thankfully.

“Huh”, the brunette let out, seeing Lena in her pyjamas. “This is one of my favourite. It suits you.”

“Thank you for letting me take it.”

“Of course.”

It took everything she had not to mention the underwear again. She cleared her throat and sat next to Lena on the bed.

“So...” the blonde spoke, “What triggered the teleportation this time?”

“That’s the thing. Nothing. I had just finished brushing my teeth, I was not thinking about anything, and suddenly, I teleported. There was no trigger at all.”

“I see… And absolutely nothing happened those last two days?”

“Uh, actually, my machine blew up on me again.”

“So you got hurt?”

“I’m fine now”, she said, grabbing Kara’s hands. “And I was wearing my protective gear.”

“I am still a little worried that you keep getting hurt. But well, that was smart. So, if I understood everything correctly, you were teleporting only when a certain thing happened.”

“Which was always linked to you.”

“I see… So, maybe, after the second explosion, the teleportation became random. You can teleport at any time without anything triggering it.”

“That’s it.”

“Did you try to teleport again, to control it?”

“I did. It didn’t work.”

“Huh.”

Kara looked down, thinking. This situation was not making sense, and she was afraid that Lena would get hurt. Looking down, she saw Lena’s hands entangled with hers.

“I have one question though.”

“Yes?”

“Do you know why you only teleport to me?”

Lena did not answer. She did not really know, but deep down, she did. Her power was taking her where she wanted to be most, with the person she loved the most. Kara. She almost told Kara that. But before she could, she disappeared. Kara was left with her mouth open in surprise, and her hands suddenly feeling empty because Lena’s hands were gone. She sighed. So that’s how it was going to be now? Every time they had something important to say to each other, Lena would have to rush to work, or she would just teleport away. _Great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was kind of short, but shit’s getting real next chapter, I promise.  
> Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought!


	4. Kara Danvers is Supergirl

“ _Do you know why you only teleport to me?”_

_Lena did not answer. She did not really know, but deep down, she did. Her power was taking her where she wanted to be most, with the person she loved the most. Kara._ _She almost told Kara that. But before she could, she disappeared. Kara was left with her mouth open in surprise, and her hands suddenly feeling empty because Lena’s hands were gone. She sighed. So that’s how it was going to be now? Every time they had something important to say to each other, Lena would have to rush to work, or she would just teleport away. Great._

* * *

Kara stood up from the bed, and was about to grab a book on her night stand, when a voice interrupted her.

“I’m still here.”

It was Lena. Kara rushed to the kitchen, only to see the brunette, curled up in a ball, with her arms around her knees, on the floor next to the table.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“I hit my head on the table”, she said, with a voice so weak that the blonde thought she was about to start crying.

“Okay, I got you. Come here.”

She kneeled, to have her body at the same level as Lena’s, and opened her arms. The brunette let go of her knees and extended her legs so that her upped body could collide with Kara’s.

“Can you stand up?” Kara asked, Lena still in her arms.

“My head is spinning.”

“It’s fine, we can stay here a bit.”

Lena nodded, and rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder. She inhaled, and noticed how sweet Kara’s smell was. Her head was spinning fast. She hadn’t felt that way in days, since she had gotten used to teleporting. And especially here, it should not have happened, given that she had only teleported at the other side of Kara’s apartment. It was just a failed landing, a landing where her head hit the table. After a minute, she felt better, and realised Kara hadn’t moved an inch. She smiled and squeezed her against her chest.

“I feel better now, Kara.”

“Thank god.”

The blonde rubbed Lena’s back with her hand before letting go of her. She helped Lena to stand up and guided her to the bed.

“I think it’s best if you sleep now”, she said.

“Stay with me”, Lena almost begged.

Kara nodded, and laid in the bed with her friend. The brunette immediately moved closer to her, and put her head on her chest and an arm around her waist. Kara was a little surprised of Lena being suddenly so tactile, but she liked being close to her, and she understood that, right now, her friend needed comfort. With Lena’s head on her chest, she felt that her temperature was high. Worried she had a fever, she put her hand on Lena’s face. She was burning.

“Lena, you have a fever.”

“I figured”, she sighed.

She seemed exhausted. It looked like it was another side effect of her teleportation. Discreetly, Kara used her x-ray vision to look at Lena’s brain, afraid she would have a concussion. After years spent with Alex at the DEO, she had mastered the art of diagnosing concussion. Thankfully, Lena didn’t have one.

“Okay”, the hero said, “you have to rest.”

“You smell nice.”

Okay, Lena was definitely delirious. Being as discreet as possible, Kara blew gently on Lena’s forehead with her freeze breath, hoping it could lower the fever. Slowly, Lena’s breathing slowed down, and Kara could feel her entire body relax. She had fallen asleep. Reassured, the hero closed her eyes and joined Lena in her sleep.

* * *

When Kara woke up, Lena was already up, and seemed to be waiting for her. Kara greeted her with a smile.

“Good morning”, the brunette said. “Did you sleep well?”

“Perfectly yes. And you? How are you? How is your head?”

“I’m fine, Kara, I promise, I feel so much better. I just need to check in at work so that my own company doesn’t think I’m taking an unplanned holiday.”

“Oh sure, I understand. See you later then?”

“Yes, see you later.”

She smiled and left without another word. Kara frowned; Lena seemed to be hiding something. She wondered if it had anything to do with what Lena was about to say about her teleportation the day before. Kara sighed, but tried not to think about it to much; she had other matters to attend to.

* * *

That day, when Lena teleported, she was at work. She was at her desk, thankfully, where no one could see her. The problem was the place she teleported to. She was on a roof of a building, in the middle of the city, hundreds of meters above the ground. She tried to hold her panic in, and to trigger another teleportation, to go back to her apartment, but it didn’t work. Suddenly, a flying shadow approached her, and she had to put her hand in front of her eyes to hide them from the sun. That’s when she recognised Supergirl.

“Hello, Supergirl”, she said. “Long time no see.”

“Hello, Miss Luthor”, Kara said, with her usual ‘I am speaking to my best friend that has no idea who I am and I am supposed to pretend we aren’t friends and I keep lying to her’ voice. “I’ll get you down.”

It was not the first time Supergirl had rescued her, so they both knew what to do. Lena let the alien hold her and fly her to the ground, without a word. In her arms, Lena had a strange feeling, as if Supergirl’s body suddenly felt different. Once on the ground, Kara spoke.

“How did you end up up there?”, she asked, genuinely curious to see how Lena would justify it.

“I...”

She thought. She thought hard. But absolutely nothing came to mind but the truth. So she stayed quiet.

“I get it”, Kara said. “None of my business.”

She smiled, showing her she wasn’t hurt or anything like that. Lena smiled back, relived that Supergirl was not insisting.

“I should get going”, the blond woman said.

“Please. And thank you.”

Kara smiled politely and flew away. She felt so bad for lying to Lena, yet again. She had to do something about it. When Supergirl flew away, it brought a breeze to Lena’s face and, when she inhaled, it smelled familiar. She couldn’t remember where she had smelled it, but she knew she had. She walked home, lost in her thoughts.

So many questions were spiralling in her mind. Why, for the first time, had she not teleported to Kara? Why was Supergirl there the second Lena appeared? And what was that smell on Supergirl’s body that felt so familiar? When she opened her apartment door, she still had no answer. Feeling tired, she sat on her couch. When she looked up to the pictures on the shelf in front of her, everything made sense. She stood up, like a robot, and grabbed the picture of her and Kara. She put all of the pieces together. That smell she had recognised on Supergirl, it was Kara’s smell. She didn’t teleport to Kara thus she teleported to Supergirl, because they are one and the same. Feeling a lump in her throat, she swallowed, and, her eyes still on Kara’s face in the picture, she spoke.

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

There was no emotion in her voice, and no one to hear it anyway. How could she had been so dumb? The one who had been her best friend, her only friend, for years, was also the city’s beloved hero? And she did it all without telling her? She felt three emotions.

First, anger. How could she? How could she do that? Betray her best friend, not for months, but for years?

Second, empathy. Surely, Kara had done that to protect her. She meant no harm, she wanted Lena to be safe.

Third, pain. So much pain. Because she understood Kara’s reaction. She understood how hard it must be to live a double life, to be afraid everyday that someone you love is going to get hurt because of who you are.

“Someone you love...” Lena said out loud.

But, still, she felt betrayed. She needed to see Kara. Now. And that’s exactly what happened. She did not teleport into Kara’s apartment, however, but on the porch, right in front of the door. She knocked on the door, feeling brave.

Kara had just flown into her apartment, wearing her Supergirl suit, when Lena knocked on the door. Using her x-ray vision, she saw it was her, and had only time to put her clothes over the suit and grab her glasses with her super speed. She opened the door, smiling.

“Hi Lena! It’s been a while since you used the door.”

Lena did not respond to that, but she came in, and smiled. Kara immediately felt that something was wrong. She sat on the couch, where Lena followed her.

“Did you want to tell me something?” the blonde asked, worried.

Lena took a deep breath. There was only one way to ask what she wanted to ask.

“Are you Supergirl?”

Kara’s mouth fell open. Here we were. She did not even hesitate.

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

Understandable. Kara brought her hands to her face, and took off her glasses. She then proceeded to unbutton her shirt, but Lena stopped her.

“Let me do it.”

Kara frowned, but again, understood Lena’s reaction. She let her hands fall, and Lena reached for the first button. She saw a blue material. Second button. A red mark that looked like a letter. Third button. A large “S” was drawn on Kara’s chest. Holding her breath, she put one hand flat on her best friend’s chest, caressing the symbol that brought hope to so many people. She could feel Kara’s heart beat under her hand, and noticed how hard it was beating. She looked up to meet the hero’s eyes, her hand still on her chest.

“I was going to tell you”, Kara spoke. “I swear. Every morning when I woke up, I thought of telling you, and every night when I fell asleep, I had nightmares of you getting killed because of me. I never meant to betray you, all I ever wanted to do was to protect you, Lena.”

Lena was still quiet, just listening.

“You have every right to be mad at me”, Kara continued. “I lied to you, for years. I understand if you will never forgive me. I-”

She was going to continue, but it was too much to bear. What she had feared for years was finally happening. She broke down to tears. Surely, Lena was going to think that this was all an act, just to make her feel sorry for her and forgive her. But she did not. She lifted her second hand and placed it on Kara’s cheek. The blonde almost jumped at the touch, expecting a slap more than a gentle touch.

“You’re not mad?” she asked, between two sobs.

“I… I am, but I am not. This is a very complicated situation, and I am hurt, because my best friend lied to me for years. But, I need to take into account the context, and this, this is a context where I can forgive you. I know it was not easy for you.”

Kara closed her eyes, trying to chase the tears away. Lena did it for her, rubbing her thumb on her cheek. The blonde inhaled deeply.

“I feel so dumb for being the one crying right now”, she said. “You should be the one emotional, and yet here I am, weeping like a baby.”

“It’s okay. And it’s gonna take time, but we will regain each other’s trust, I’m sure.”

“But I’ve always trusted you, Lena. I never doubted you, never doubted that you only had good intentions.”

Lena removed her hand from Kara’s check, and brought it to her own eyes; she was crying now. But they were happy tears. The blonde woman stayed still, and Lena took a deep breath.

“You wanna know why I only teleport to you? Why I teleported to Supergirl today, without even knowing it was you?”

Kara nodded.

“Because I love you. Because I feel safe with you. Because, even without knowing Supergirl and Kara were the same person, my subconscious wanted me to be with you. Because I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Kara’s heart flew away, got above the ceiling and jumped back into her chest with a splash. Every single words that Lena had just said were now written in her mind forever. She reached for Lena’s free hand.

“I love you too, you know I do. I am here for you, and I will always be, because...”

She thought of saying “You are by best friend”, but it didn’t sound right. It didn’t sound right at all. Lena nodded.

“I understand”, she said.

Kara also nodded, and looked down, before speaking.

“Stay here with me tonight? Again?”

“And pretend nothing is happening here?”

_Oh_. So Lena wanted to talk about _it_.

“Let’s pretend just one more day”, Kara said, almost whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, Lena had a hard time this chapter! But, the reveal finally happened. It took me some time to decide when I wanted it to take place but here we are.
> 
> I know Lena doesn’t forgive Kara in the show, but to me it made sense that she did. (Fanfiction writers VS trying to fix the mess of the writers on the show)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know :)


	5. So a machine was shipping us

When Lena woke up in Kara’s bed, again, she felt at peace. She felt at peace, but, deep down, something felt out of place. Kara and her needed to talk about what was happening between them. She looked behind her shoulder to see that Kara was awake, looking in her direction.

“Good morning”, Kara said, smiling.

“Good morning”, Lena echoed.

She thought of how great it felt to wake up next to the blonde, and moved a little closer to her, without a word. Kara opened her arms, as a silent invitation, and Lena moved her body until she was in her best friend’s arms. Her head placed on her chest, she listened to her heartbeat. Almost automatically, Kara’s hand went to the dark hair, caressing it softly. Lena closed her eyes under the touch, took a deep breath and spoke.

“So, do you want to talk?”

“I do”, Kara answered. “Or maybe you want to wait until we’ve had breakfast?”

“I think we should talk now.”

“Then let’s.”

“I’ll go first.” She cleared her throat. “Remember, yesterday, when I told you I loved you… I meant it. I absolutely mean it. Since you’ve come into my life, I’ve never felt so accepted, so loved, so happy… Which scared me, honestly. I was afraid you were going to give up on me, but you didn’t. Even if you hid the truth from me, about Supergirl, I am not mad. Like I told you, I understand why you did it. And I know you. And… Well… there is no other way to say it, so… I think that, over time, I have developed feelings for you.”

Kara had been listening, quietly, still stroking Lena’s hair. Her heart felt so light and yet so heavy.

“So...” she said, “Romantic feelings?”

“I… I think so.”

“I see.”

For a second, Lena thought she had made a mistake, and that Kara didn’t feel the same. She was about to regret it, and the blonde spoke again.

“I feel the same way.”

“You do?”

“I do. Honestly, I am happy. I have my sister, I have friends. I was never alone. But when you came into my life, it was like you had filed that hole in me I didn’t know I had. There is just something about you that is… I don’t know… You’re different, you’re special. And I… I had developed affection for you, at first, as a friend, but honestly, deep down, I’ve always had a crush on you, from the moment I met you.”

“You have?”

The hero nodded, and smiled. Lena smiled back, touched. She broke their embrace and sat up to look at Kara.

“So what do we do?” she asked.

“Honestly, Lena, I’ve thought about it. And I think neither you nor I are ready to be in a relationship until we have found a solution about your power.”

“That’s very… mature.”

“I can be”, Kara answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yes you can.”

They were both smiling now, looking at each other. Breaking their gaze, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and kissed her knuckles, before getting out of the bed.

“But first, breakfast, milady?”

* * *

After breakfast, Lena stayed with Kara, and they kept talking and talking, getting to know each other even more, as if that were even possible. After a while, Lena thought it was time for her to get back to work. When she stood up from the couch they were sat on, Kara stood up as well, wanting to hug her friend. The hug was soft, as always, but there was something desperate to it, as if none of them wanted to let go. Finally, Lena broke the embrace, but, before walking away, she planted one kiss on Kara’s cheek. The blonde blushed, but did not try to hide it this time. Lena smiled softly at her, before leaving the hero’s apartment without a word, letting Kara standing there, putting her fingers on that one spot Lena had kissed on her cheek. She thought about how soft her friend’s lips were, and mentally slapped herself when she realized she was thinking about how it would feel to have those soft lips against her own. She could not really be daydreaming about kissing her best friend, could she? She actually liked that feeling. Smiling to herself, she got ready to go to the DEO.

When she arrived there, she was still thinking about the cheek kiss, and was not listening to half of what her sister, Alex, was saying.

“Kara!” she called.

The blonde woman jumped. She was lost in her thoughts.

“What?”

“I’ve said your name three times already. What’s wrong with you today?”

“I’m sorry Alex. I was just thinking about something.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes. It’s just...”

She was going to say ‘ _Lena_ ’. But what did she mean by that? _Lena, my best friend I’m in l_ _o_ _ve with_. Or, _Lena, who has developed powers and can now teleport_. But she said nothing. She had promised Lena not to.

“I’ve had a busy day”, she said.

“Okay.”

Alex knew her sister, and thus, she did not believe a word she said. She opened her mouth, wanting to add something, but she was cut of by a body dropping in the room. She reacted quickly, taking her gun out and aiming at the silhouette, followed by a dozen of agents. Everybody stayed still when they realised they were pointing at a dizzy Lena Luthor.

“Lena?” Alex shouted. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Crap”, Lena said, bringing one hand to her forehead. “Hi Alex, hi Kara.”

A couple of agents gasped in the room. Kara had been wearing her Supergirl suit, and so, going out as Supergirl. They all knew about her identity, but Lena was not supposed to.

“What are you talking about”, Alex let out, “Kara is not Super-”

“It’s okay”, Kara cut her off. “She knows.”

Lena smiled at her, and the blonde got closer to her, almost in a protective way. Alex was not saying a word. Lena gave one look at Kara, and her friend knew what to do.

“As you may have noticed,” Kara continued, now talking to everyone, “Lena teleported. She was experimenting in her lab and something went wrong, and she can now teleport randomly. It is harmless, and she is _not_ a threat.”

She emphasised on ‘ _not_ ’, wanting to make sure everybody understood that she would stand up for Lena no matter what. Getting back to herself, Alex put her gun back in place, and told everyone to stand down.

“Okay”, she said, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Let’s talk somewhere private.”

Alex, Kara and Lena were now alone, and the two friends were explaining everything they knew to the short haired agent. She listened carefully, trying to take it all in. But, just like her sister, she had seen and heard crazier things. She nodded.

“Very well”, she said. “If you assure me that it is not a threat to anyone, and that, most importantly, it is harmless to you, Lena, then I see no reason to lock you in.”

“Thank you”, Kara and Lena said at the same time, before looking at each other, smiling, and finally looking down.

Alex had followed every one of their movement, and was now very intrigued.

“I will...” Lena said before clearing her throat. “I will get back to work now, at L-Corp.”

“Okay”, Kara said. “See you later.”

They smiled at each other, again, as Lena left. Once she was gone, Alex grabbed her sister by the arm.

“Kara, please explain what I just witnessed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You? And Lena? Flirting?”

“What? We, no, we weren’t flirting!”

“That’s not what it looked like to me.”

“Come on Alex, you know Lena and I have always been really close.”

“I know. She’s your best friend. But something feels different now. Has something happened?”

“Huh.”

“Words, Kara.”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“Yes, I promise.”

Kara took a deep breath, before speaking so fast that Alex almost did not get every word.

“Lena only teleports to me and that’s how she found out that I was Supergirl and then she told me she had feelings for me and I realized that I loved her too.”

Alex opened her mouth, before looking down, then up at her sister.

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“So you love her?”

“I just told you.”

“Like, romantically?”

“Huh, yes.”

“Okay.” She paused for a few seconds, thinking. “Then go get her.”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. I want you to be happy, and I love Lena. She has always been a great friend to you, and a great friend to me, and I honestly ship you two a little.”

“Oh my god I hate you.”

“You love me!”

Alex laughed and went to hug her sister, who felt like she was about to cry.

“Thank you,” she said, holding tight to her sister.

* * *

Later in the day, Lena had texted Kara to tell her she wanted her to come to L-Corp, and maybe inspect the machine if she wanted. Kara accepted right away.

The two women were now both at L-Corp, in Lena’s lab. The brunette had put on pant-suits with a blazer, honestly just to impress Kara. It was working, but the blonde was trying to ignore it, focusing on the machine.

“So, that is the reason you can teleport”, Kara said.

“It is. You know everything that has happened with it.”

“Can you turn it on again?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I think it is. I am bullet proof, fire proof, and I have super strength. Get out of the room and let me handle it?” she asked, softly.

Lena sighed but nodded, grabbed both of Kara’s hands and squeezed them before leaving the room. The lab was sealed by four anti wave transparent walls, and Lena was behind one of them, anxiously looking at her friend in the room. Kara turned the device on, and waited for something to happen. A large explosion occured, projecting the hero on the floor. She was not hurt, but she stayed down. Her eyes fixated on the floor, she seemed to be listening to something. Suddenly, the machine disappeared, with the same distorting effect that happened when Lena would teleport. Scared that Kara was hurt, the brunette wanted to rush into the room. She just had to think about it, and the next second she had teleported into the lab. She felt like she was finally in control of her power, but pushed the thought aside for now, focusing on Kara. The blonde woman had stopped looking into space the second the machine had disappeared. Lena kneeled next to her, and Kara sat up.

“Are you okay?” Lena said, worried.

“I am, it’s just… I have to tell you what I saw.”

“What you saw?”

“The machine. It sent a wave to my brain, it was like it was speaking, but with no voice or words. It said you had succeeded in making an AI.”

“I made an AI?”

“Yes. But it said that one part of its personality was missing, and that you needed someone to help you figure it out… Me.”

“Let me get this straight. I made a machine that’s actually a sort of AI, that refused to work because we weren’t together?”

“Something like that.”

“So a machine was shipping us.”

“A machine was shipping us”, Kara echoed, laughing. “And, so is my sister, actually.”

“Oh, Alex”, Lena said, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

Kara smiled back, and locked eyes with Lena. It took both their breath away for a few seconds, and Lena was the one who broke the moment.

“Well, did the machine say something else?”

“Yeah. That you were smoking hot in that outfit.”

Lena laughed, sincerely, blushed a little, and helped Kara to stand up. Proud of herself, the blonde mentally pat herself on the back. Lena grabbed her arm, and they left the lab, holding onto each other’s arm.

* * *

That night, Lena could not sleep. She was still thinking about Kara. But also, she wanted to be sure she was finally a hundred percent capable of controlling her power. First, she thought of Kara, but not because she wanted to teleport. It worked as she wanted, and was still sat on her own bed. Then, she thought of the sea, really hard, and the next second she was in National City’s port, in her pyjamas. She quickly thought about her apartment, and in one second she was back on her bed. She took a deep breath before texting Kara.

**[Lena, 11:43pm]**

_Hey, I hope I’m not waking you up. I just wanted to know how you felt after the explosion today._

Which was true. Kara answered quickly, as always.

**[Kara, 11:44pm]**

_Hey, don’t worry, I’m not sleeping. And yes, I am okay, and glad that we figured out what was wrong with your power._

**[Lena, 11:45pm]**

_Good then. I also wanted to tell you that I think I can finally control my teleportation. I don’t know if it is thanks to your little “chat” with my now dead AI, but it worked. Thank you._

**[Kara, 11:45pm]**

_That’s great news Lena! I’m happy and relieved._

Not knowing what to answer to that, Lena thought of just ending the conversation with the usual “goodnight”. But she had a better idea.

**[Lena, 11:46pm]**

❤️

Kara had to flip her body to face her pillow so she could bite it and calm her excitement. She quickly typed her answer, feeling like a cliché teenage girl with butterflies in her stomach.

**[Kara, 11:46pm]**

❤️

None of them wanted to ask if Lena could come join Kara in her bed, even if they wanted it. But both of them fell asleep thinking about the other, with a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that chapter was maybe a little frustrating, but I’m trying to make a little slowburn here, so bare with me. But Supercorp is endgame, fear not!
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought, as I love to read your comments.
> 
> (I assume everybody can see that the last texts are hearts emojis (<3), but if for some reason you can't, I'm telling you, it was)


	6. A Luthor and a Super

Kara was feeling so light. That morning, she woke up levitating above her bed. She then managed to cook a beautiful breakfast all by herself, wearing a smile on her face at the same time. Her conversation with Lena yesterday, about their mutuals feeling, had really cheered her up. Now she was only waiting for the both of them to get in a relationship together. That was the next step, _right?_ She knew that, after years of being single, and years of having a friendship with Lena, she was ready to date. But not to date anyone: to date her. Feeling full of energy, she cleaned her apartment top to bottom, and even put her Supergirl suit in the washer, which was pretty rare, not that she would admit it. Ready to start the day, she put her favourite shirt on before leaving for Catco.

Her day went by pretty quickly, and she had tried not to think about Lena – though she was checking her phone every half hour to see if she had a text from her. When she left work, it was pretty early: 4pm. Happy that she still had time on her hands, she decided to go grocery shopping. She was daydreaming about the brunette, as she was getting stuff from the shelves. As she grabbed the potstickers, she remembered how Lena had her first teleportation attempt the night she was eating potstickers on her couch. When she picked up wine, she took Lena’s favourite bottle (which was also her personal favourite, not that she would admit it, again). She got back to her car, her cart full of bags that she put in her trunk. When she sat on the driver’s seat, she let out a sigh. It was taking her energy to go grocery shopping, but she liked doing it, at a human speed. It made her feel closer to her Kara Danvers self than her Supergirl side. Before starting the car, she grabbed her phone. She smiled wide when she saw she had a text from her favourite person.

**[Lena, 5:25pm]**

_Hey :) I’m done with work. Would you like to have a drink?_

Kara smiled even more, so much that it hurt her cheek. First, because Lena was asking if they could spend time together. And second, because Lena had used a smiley. Kara felt proud as she typed her answer.

**[Kara, 5:43pm]**

_Hey! Sorry, I was shopping. Absolutely. Whenever you want :) My place!_

After clicking “send”, she put her phone down and closed her eyes, still smiling. But she had to go back to her apartment to get ready for Lena, so she opened her eyes again, ready to start the car. Before she could, the brunette suddenly was on her lap.

“Lena?” Kara let out.

“Oh Kara I’m sorry, I thought you were already in your apartment.”

“It’s okay. But also, that’s not what I meant when I said ‘Whenever’!”

She laughed, and Lena followed, a little uncomfortable. She was still sitting on Kara’s lap, and as she looked at her, smiling, her heart missed a beat. She took a second to take in how beautiful the blonde was. Kara noticed her friend was looking at her, and let her eyes wander on the soft face for a second. She looked at her cheekbones, at her eyebrows, at her deep green eyes, at her incredible jawline, at her light pink lips… Lena seemed to have noticed her eyes’ movement, because she was now staring at them. She was gazing into the beautiful blue eyes, which were staring at her lips. Curious, she looked down at Kara’s lips, and noticed how they were parted, and how the blonde seemed to be hypnotised by her friend’s mouth. If Kara was a hundred percent ready to commit to a relationship with Lena, the brunette was a little bit more scared. Her previous relationships did not end on a very positive note, and thus she was a little hesitant to start dating someone, no matter how much she trusted them. For a second, she thought that Kara was different, and that a relationship with her could actually work. She leaned in until her face was inches from Kara’s, but suddenly stopped. She could not do it. Not now. She cleared her throat, and suddenly she was sitting on the passenger seat. Kara blinked, surprised that the beautiful woman who was in front of her seconds ago was now sitting next to her, and she was already missing her touch. Lena must have felt the same, because she placed a gentle hand on Kara’s thigh.

“Should we go?” she asked softly.

Kara smiled and nodded. She could not help but feel a little disappointed, but she knew Lena, and knew of her trust issues. Never in a million years she would force Lena to do something she did not want to do.

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment, Lena wanted to help Kara with the grocery she had just bought, but Kara was used to using her superspeed to do so. The brunette nodded, and watched Kara, amazed. Once she was done, she got two drinks of the wine she had bought and sat on the couch, where Lena was waiting, and handed her the drink.

“That was impressive”, Lena said, before taking a sip of her drink.

“The speed? Meh, I’m so used to it that it feels normal to me.”

“Still, it looks impressive.”

“Sorry, that sounded so eccentric...”

“No Kara it’s okay. You’ve had your powers for a really long time, it makes sense that you’re used to them.”

“Yes.”

“What else can you do?”

“Nothing that you don’t already know. Super strength, X-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing, freeze breath, flying...”

“Flying seems great.”

“It is, but not as great as teleportation though!”

“Teleportation is… something”, Lena said, laughing softly. “But flying… I can only imagine, feeling the wind in your hair, seeing a city down there that can barely see you… Feeling so… free.”

“Yes”, Kara said, smiling as she stared at a point in the distance. “I do really love flying.”

Lena nodded, and took a sip of her drink. Kara suddenly looked back at her.

“Would you like to come with me?” the blonde said.

“Come with you? Where?”

“Flying?”

The brunette froze for a second. She did not really like heights, but that felt… different.

“Yes.” She put her drink down and stood up. “Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Kara asked. “You’re allowed to say no.”

“Really, I want to do it.”

“Okay. Give me a sec.”

Kara quickly grabbed her Supergirl suit from the dryer and put it on. She opened the balcony door with one hand, the other holding Lena’s. The brunette was used to flying with Supergirl, but because she was in danger. Now, not only was she very safe, but she now knew Supergirl was also Kara, which, strangely, made her feel even safer. Kara took one look at Lena to make sure she still wanted to fly, and her friend nodded, and smiled. The hero put her hands under her back and thighs as usual, and flew up. She had tried to take off as gently as possible, but it still took Lena’s breath away. As they were going up, Lena saw everything become smaller and smaller, until she could barely see the shapes of the cars. It was not as cold Lena thought it would be, but it was maybe because Kara was holding her as close to her body as she possibly could. They flew in silence, enjoying the view, and their proximity. They flew for so long that the sun started to go down. From the sky, they watched the sunset, as Lena put her head on Kara’s chest, still in her arms as they were flying still. Once the sun was gone, they stayed a little bit longer, Lena wanting to see the lights of the city in the dark from above. With the sun gone, it started to get a little colder, and, satisfied, the brunette thought it was time to head back to Kara’s apartment.

“Thank you for this, Kara”, she said, as the hero was flying towards her building.

“It was my pleasure”, she answered, sincerely. “You know I love flying, and spending time with you. So that was perfect.”

Lena nodded, and finally they arrived at Kara’s apartment. When the blonde put her friend down, Lena stumbled, feeling her body a little numb for being in the air for so long. Kara had only just let her go that she had to hold her again to make sure she was not going to fall. She caught her by the waist to stabilise her, her other hand holding one of Lena’s. When the brunette found her point of gravity again, her hips were almost touching Kara’s. She inhaled, taking control over her body. When she looked up to the blonde woman, still very close to her, she could see the sudden change in her gaze. Their faces were so close to one another now, both of their minds were completely empty. They were just in the moment, there, on this balcony at night, their faces only being lit up by the lights of the city behind them. Kara was hypnotised by these two green eyes looking at her. She noticed how, in the dark, they could almost look brown. Her eyes went to one eyes to the other, because of how close they were. She let her gaze fall on her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. They were shut close, just observing. When Kara focused on Lena’s eyes again, she saw that the brunette had not moved her gaze from Kara’s eyes. She was so focused on those blue eyes, so soft, and yet belonging to someone with so much power. She had seen how the hero’s gaze had wandered over her face, but her body did not react. It was like she was frozen, and everything was happening in slow motion, without her body having time to adjust to what was happening. Only one thought lit up her mind, and it was about her insecurities. She wondered if she was really ready to date, anyone. She did not feel like it, at first, almost out of habit. But when she thought about Kara… Kara was not “anyone”. She was Kara. She was so nice, so soft, so gentle, so open, so welcoming, so trustworthy, so kind… Yeah, maybe, just maybe, she felt like she could be in a relationship with Kara. Finally letting go of her eyes, she focused her gaze on various parts of her face. She quickly arrived to her lips. Kara had not taken her eyes off Lena’s, and so she saw Lena’s gaze move away from her eyes. When she realised the brunette was looking at her lips, she suddenly felt like she needed more oxygen, and opened her mouth slightly do to so. Lena noticed it right away, and her mind went blank again. All she could do was to let out two words in a breath.

“Fuck it.”

She leaned in, making her lips collapse with Kara’s. The blonde reacted immediately, taking a deep breath through her nose as she kept her lips still on Lena’s. Slowly, the brunette moved her hands to Kara’s back, making them go up and up until she reached her neck. Kara shivered under the touch, and her lips started moving. Lena moved along with her, pushing on her neck, trying to make their mouth touch even more. The blonde had put her second hand with the first, on Lena’s waist, keeping her close. They kept kissing, slowly, but passionately. They had nothing to lose, and nobody could interrupt them. Kara was the one to open her mouth and stick her tongue out a little as a silent invitation. The brunette reacted at the touch of Kara’s tongue on her lips, and parted them to allow the touch. She was already out of breath when Kara’s tongue slipped in her mouth, and her entire body shivered. At this moment, nothing else seemed to exist. For Kara, it was only Lena, and for Lena, it was only Kara. Only the lights of the city under them was the witness of their passion. Eventually, they parted, but stayed in each other’s arms, not wanting to let go. When finally, their eyes met again, all they could do was smile.

* * *

Lena woke up, yet again, in Kara’s bed. But this time, it felt different. She was laying on what had now become _her_ side, as she slowly opened her eyes. She rolled on her back, inhaling deeply so she could smell the sweet odour coming from the woman laying next to her. She focused on Kara’s belly which was going up and down as she was breathing, and thought about what had happened the day before. After they had kissed on the balcony, Kara had ordered food for the both of them, and they had watched TV on the couch, randomly holding hands when they felt like it - when one of them was brave enough to do it. After that, they had talked, for hours, about everything – but mostly about them, and their relationship. Remembering their talk, Lena smiled. Leaving her thoughts, she realised Kara was awake, and starring at her.

“Hey”, the blonde said, with a soft voice.

“Hey”, Lena echoed. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, by your side. You?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“May I take something else from it?” Kara said, with smirk.

Lena smiled as she looked down, before getting closer to Kara, who was still  laid down. Slowly, she leaned to press her lips on Kara’s. A strand of black hair fell in front of her face, and the blonde woman brought her hand up to stuck the lock behind her ear. Lena shivered at the touch. It was the first time they had kissed again, after the balcony kiss the night before:  maybe out of shyness, or because they did not want to rush the other. They kissed, passionately, until Kara grabbed Lena by the hips to roll their bodies until she was on top of her. Once she was, she let go of Lena’s lips and stood up, which made Lena groan. 

“I think it’s time we go get breakfast”, Kara explained.

“Not fair”, Lena said, burying her head in the pillow, “to use your super strength against me.”

T o this, Kara used her super speed to go back on the bed, put a peck on Lena’s lips, and  went back to the kitchen. It left a little blush on Lena’s cheek, and she smiled, before following the blonde. 

“So”, Lena said, before clearing her throat. “I thought about what you said last night.”

“Uh uh”, Kara said, encouraging her to continue.

“And I think you’re right. I want to date you, and I want to be your girlfriend.”

Last night, Kara did say that she wanted her and Lena to properly date, and so, to be “girlfriends”. Lena was a little hesitant, but she found the courage to explain everything to Kara, about her past relationships and her insecurities. The blonde had listened, obviously, and told her that she could take all the time she needed. So here they were now.

“You want to be my girlfriend?” Kara echoed, making sure she had heard it properly.

“Yes. If that’s still what you want.”

“Of course that’s still what I want!”

She got closer to the brunette and put her hand on her lower back, bringing her closer to her. Lena smiled, before closing her eyes and leaning to put her lips on Kara’s. The hero met her halfway. Here they were now, a Luthor and a Super, in their pyjamas, in the kitchen, kissing. Who would have  believed it .

“So,” Kara let out, between two kisses. “You’re my girlfriend.”

“Yes.” A kiss. “And you are”, another kiss, “my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was basically tension tension tension and then talk and then more tension and then kiss, BUT let me tell you I LOVED writing it. (I was listening to Blinding Lights by The Weeknd when I was writing the kiss scene, if anyone wants to re-read it while listening to it.)  
> At first I didn’t include the morning scene to this chapter, because I wanted to end it DRAMATICALLY on the kiss, but meh, you deserved more.
> 
> PS: Next chapter is the last one, and it is full of SMUT, so be prepared :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know as always eheh
> 
> (Thank you to that one friend (she knows who she is) that gave me the idea for the car scene, I love you)


	7. Just wait and see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SMUT! (translation: they have SEX) So if you do not feel comfortable with reading it you can just scroll scroll scroll past the scene(s). Enjoy!

Kara was daydreaming, and Alex could see it. She had been in that dreamy state for days, since Lena started to teleport, actually. And the short haired woman, being very aware of sister’s feeling for Lena, was only waiting for them to date. Little did she know that they already were. After capturing yet another bad guy, Kara took her phone out to send a text. Alex was observing her, without a word. She saw Kara smile, then leave the main room of the DEO to go in another room, which she knew to be Kara’s favourite. She waited exactly ten seconds before following her. When she opened the door, her mouth fell open when she saw that Lena was here, and holding Supergirl – Kara – by the waist, as she was kissing her. Both jumped when they heard the door.

“Oh my god” was all Alex could say.

“I know”, Kara immediately said, letting to of Lena. “I should have told you, but it literally happened yesterday.”

“No Kara it’s fine that you didn’t tell me, especially if it happened yesterday! Don’t worry. I was just not expecting to walk on you two kissing. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you”, Kara said.

“Just remember you’re at work, Supergirl.”

“Yes ma’am”, Kara said to her sister, as they both laughed softly.

She walked back to Lena and kissed her lips one last time, before leaving the room. Alex made a disgusted face, just to make Kara laugh on her way out, but she couldn’t resist to smile. She caught Lena in a hug before she could teleport away. Lena got tensed, not expecting the contact, but quickly relaxed in the arms of her girlfriend’s sister. They parted, and the CEO winked at Alex before teleporting. Alex blinked quickly, discovering the weird feeling of suddenly having her hands empty when they were just touching the arms of her friend.

* * *

Kara was SO happy to be done with work. Actually, she had never been this happy to be done with work. Ok, maybe she had never been this happy, period. She was overwhelmed with happiness. She had a girlfriend – no no no – she had _Lena_. Just thinking about putting “Lena” and “my girlfriend” in the same sentence was making her heart accelerate. She was so happy to be with her, and so happy that Lena, thanks to her power, could pop in at any time, sometimes just for five seconds to kiss her between two arrests or two meetings. And that would sometimes create some _wonderful_ situations where Lena would pop in as Kara was devouring her meal like a child, or talking with somebody, or even being on the toilet. The two women had made a rule, where Lena was only allowed to teleport to Kara if she had agreed to – which made sense. Some days had passed, and both women were slowly getting used to dating each other. And it was easy, because they were so used to spending time together as friends, being in a romantic relationship just felt natural. Kara could not get enough of saying “my girlfriend this” and “my girlfriend that” whenever she was talking about Lena.

This evening, Kara was laying on her couch, eating potstickers, and watching a movie. After eating half of her plate, she stopped, her fork mid-air, and she noted how the situation had come full circle. This is what she was doing when Lena first teleported in her apartment. She finished her plate and texted her to tell her just that, and smiled at her phone when she got her answer.

**[Lena, 8:21pm]**

_How adorable. I love that you would remember such things. I mean, I do too, so I guess we’re both adorable._

**[Kara, 8:21pm]**

_You certainly are adorable._

**[Lena, 8:22pm]**

_And so are you. Do you want me to come now so that it is a perfect full circle?_

**[Kara, 8:22pm]**

_I was about to go take a shower. Maybe you can come after._

She did not really think about how it sounded, but, she actually did. She started to get nervous when she got no answer, but she quickly tried to think about something else. She stood up, put her plate away and went to the bathroom. When she was half undressed, her phone vibrated on the sink.

**[Lena, 8:25pm]**

_Or maybe I could join you?_

_Oh_ , so that’s why Lena had not answered right away. Kara hesitated before typing her answer.

**[Kara, 8:26pm]**

_Maybe. Your choice, this time._

Proud of her text, she put the phone down and finished to undress herself. They both knew of the rule, where Lena could only teleport if Kara had agreed. And here, she had tried to make it clear that she wanted to, but, that it was Lena’s decision to make, if she actually wanted to come or not. Naked, the blonde stepped into the shower and turned the water on. She let the hot water run on her skin, which immediately made her feel more relaxed, but she couldn’t help but think about Lena, and wonder if she was actually going to teleport here and now, or not. Just as she thought of it, she saw a shadow form under the jet of the shower, with her. Suddenly, Lena was here, facing her, her hair and clothes getting completely drenched. She had, on purpose, worn the lightest shorts and tank top she owned. She did not want to teleport naked, but neither did she want to wet some good clothes. So here she was now, in Kara’s shower, her entire body wet, facing Kara, who was completely naked. The blonde smiled, and looked her girlfriend up and down. A little bit more shy, and feeling the situation was unequal, Lena did not look at Kara’s body. Slowly, the blonde got closer to her, and put her hand on her back to bring her closer, before pressing her mouth on hers. Feeling Kara’s nipples press against her own chest, she felt like electricity was going through her entire body. She kissed her back, and rubbed Kara’s naked back with her hands. It made Kara sigh on Lena’s mouth, which made both of them start shaking. They finally parted, out of breath, and looked into each other’s eyes. Kara turned the water off, took Lena’s hand and walked out of the shower, with Lena following her. She grabbed a towel which she used to dry her hair, and another which she gave to the brunette. Lena took her wet clothes off, and Kara kept her gaze on her face. It must have taken them around two minutes to be completely dry, except the hair, which was still a little humid but at least not soaked. For those two minutes, they did not talk, and often looked at the other’s face. They were now both naked, standing in the bathroom, with their hair a little wet – and not only their hair.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Kara asked, making sure that Lena consented.

“Yes”, she answered, with a voice so confident that it made Kara’s legs shake.

They walked out of the bathroom without a word, the brunette going first, and she laid on the bed. The blonde woman was still standing up, facing the bed. She looked at Lena, who was on her back, holding herself up with her elbows, with her naked body facing Kara.

“Look”, she said to her.

Kara did, and her mouth fell opened as she inspected Lena’s body. Her breasts were large, and they were perfect. Her stomach was not flat, and it was perfect. Her skin was even lighter around her breast and genital, and it was perfect.

“You are beautiful”, she said, with so much sincerity that it made Lena smile, and she had to fight happy tears.

“So are you”, she answered, as she was also looking at Kara’s body.

Kara was way more muscular, and it was perfect. From her breasts to her thighs, she was literally the most beautiful woman Lena had ever seen. And Lena was also the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen, without a doubt. The blonde stepped on the bed and got closer to Lena, who gasped with anticipation. Kara laid on top of her, both of her legs apart so that Lena’s body could be between her knees. She kissed her, and the brunette responded to the kiss, opening her mouth almost immediately to let their tongues touch. As they were kissing, Lena let one of her hand roam on Kara’s stomach, inspecting her abs. She was getting closer to her centre, but she stopped at the limit. Feeling her hand, the blonde sighed, and let go of her lips so she could lower her body until she had her mouth facing Lena’s breasts. She softly put the tip of her lips around them, before finally kissing them, then going back up to kiss her neck, and then down again to her stomach. She was getting down and down, and once she had reached her destination, she glanced at her lover for a look of approval before she put her tongue on her clit. Not expecting such a direct contact, Lena took a deep breath, and arched her back. Kara took her time, often letting go of the clit, which made the brunette groan in frustration. But it only made her arousal stronger, and she could feel waves of pleasure go through her entire body every time Kara made contact with the ball of nerve. After one long minute of teasing, the blonde suddenly sucked hard on the clit, and decided she would not let go until Lena would reach an orgasm. After only a few seconds, the brunette’s entire body stiffened, her hips went up to be as close as possible to Kara’s face, she hold her breath, and she came. She curled her toes, and let go of the breath she was holding with a long sigh. As she was catching her breath, Kara slowly got closer to her face, making sure to keep her body as close as possible to hers, without touching it. When Lena finally opened her eyes – which she had closed after her orgasm -, she looked at Kara, and grabbed her by the neck so she could pull her in a kiss. Once they parted, she kept her hand on her neck and spoke.

“That was amazing”, she said, in a breath. “Thank you.”

“And I’m not done with you yet”, Kara answered, with a smirk.

“I am not against that. But first, it’s your turn.”

To this, she let go of Kara’s neck so she could hold her hips and roll her to the side until she was on top of her. The blonde laughed softly, but her laugh was quickly replaced by a moan when Lena put one thigh directly between her legs. She bent down so she could kiss her lips, and have her breasts against Kara, to give her as much sensations as possible. She then slightly moved her thigh, but the blonde reacted immediately and started to hump her bare skin. Lena was still kissing her with everything she had, and it almost became hard for Kara to breathe. She was about to come, Lena could feel it in the way she was moving, and slowly she removed her thigh away from Kara’s core. Frustrated, Kara was about to say something, but Lena cut her off with a kiss.

“Just wait and see”, the brunette said.

She then proceeded to go down to between her legs, and just had to press her tongue on Kara’s sensitive clitoris for her to come. Mouth open, she slid one hand in Lena’s hair, as the brunette was moving her tongue so that her girlfriend could ride her orgasm. When she was done, she rolled the brunette on her side again, so she could be on top once more. For several minutes, they just kissed, physically expressing how grateful they were to have each other. Their hands were exploring their bodies, going on their faces, their necks, their stomachs, their thighs, their butts. They were touching as much skin as possible, while they were lost in each other’s mouth. Somewhere in their movements, Lena’s fingers found Kara’s centre again, and suddenly her hand was moving on her clit, and the blonde was panting. When she slid two fingers inside, Kara put her head toward the ceiling, and Lena could not help but gently lick her neck as she was bringing her to her second – and not last – orgasm of the night. After she came, Kara smiled to Lena, kissed her gently on the mouth, then kissed the tip of her nose. The woman chuckled and tried to roll their bodies once again, but Kara had her pinned to the bed with her hips. Lena liked how Kara wanted to take control. The blonde slowly slid her hand between their bodies, and when she touched Lena’s core again, the brunette smiled: they were in for a long night.

* * *

The next morning, and every morning after this one, both women were the happiest they had ever been, waking up next to each other. They could not get enough of the kisses, and looks, and hand holdings, and smiles. They were so in love, that sometimes Alex wondered how she had not seen it coming. They often went on double dates, she with her girlfriend Kelly, and Kara with Lena. Everything was going as perfectly as it could – for a Luthor and a Super – and that was pretty great. One day, Lena had a panic attack, thinking that all the mistakes she had done in her life could not be forgiven, and that Kara did not deserve her. The blonde had managed to calm her down so quickly, even Lena was surprised how fast she had felt better. After that, they had hugged for so long on the floor of the kitchen, it had made them laugh and remember the time Lena had teleported from Kara’s bed to her kitchen’s floor. Her teleportation was not a problem any more, as she was now perfectly capable of controlling it. The DEO had never disapproved of it, and were ready no protect her if something bad were to happen. She was treated neither like a powerful human nor an alien, but just like Lena. Nobody had ever said anything bad about her teleportation power, and if they had anyway, Kara would have beaten the crap out of them.

* * *

Kara and Lena had been dating for a month, and they could not believe how lucky they were. Here they were, in Kara’s apartment, yet again, laying on the couch, with Kara massaging Lena’s feet. During a commercial break of the show they were watching, the blonde spoke.

“It makes sense that you teleported to me.”

“Why are you thinking about this now?” Lena asked.

“Because, I am realising that it was meant to be.”

“Really?” she sat up, and Kara let go of her foot, so she could be sitting, facing her. “You believe in such things?”

“I do”, she said, nodding. “On Krypton, we believed that things happen for a reason, and often, it is to bring people together, frequently, lovers.”

“They also think that on earth, honey.”

“Well that’s true”, Kara giggled, and Lena smiled. “So”, she continued, “I do really believe that you came to me because of that.”

“I like that.”

The brunette reached for Kara’s face, so she could kiss her. Breathing her in, the hero thought about how much she loved Lena. She put her fingers in her hair, gently caressing it as she was moving her lips on hers. Kara stopped the kiss, but put her forehead in contact with Lena’s. Both kept their eyes closed, and the brunette took a deep breath before speaking.

“I love you, Kara.”

“And I love you, Lena.”

“I am so happy that my power brought me to you.”

“I am so grateful that it brought us together. Because you are my home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS THE END :(
> 
> I really LOVED writing this fic, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! The idea of the teleportation came because of how MANY SwanQueen fanfictions I’ve read, just so you know.
> 
> Also what did you think about that smut?? That was my first time writing an entire sex scene ever so UGH tell me how that was.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading until the end, you’re all babes, thank you for all of your kind comments throughout this entire story, I love you.
> 
> (Supercorp Endgame) (Good luck for surviving the Supergirl season finale tonight lmao have a good day clowns)


End file.
